


The bug ; the rat & the killer

by little_monsters



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stony - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_monsters/pseuds/little_monsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bug<br/>借尼基塔的AU，行业交流的产物，盾铁/吧唧妮/？，年龄差，主要人物为非正面角色，杀手梗，写了一丢丢（请跳坑），此文后面可能会涉及未成年性行为。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The bug ; the rat & the killer

The bug  
借尼基塔的AU，行业交流的产物，盾铁/吧唧妮/？，年龄差，主要人物为非正面角色，杀手梗，写了一丢丢（请跳坑），此文后面可能会涉及未成年性行为。  
1.  
史蒂夫不愿意再对着那些眼神清澈的新人一遍一遍地重复那些陈词滥调，为国家效劳，保护一切美好的东西，牺牲一个人的自由，换取整个国度的自由和平等。都是胡说，他很清楚他们是做什么的，奥斯本接手神盾之后，整个组织的味道都变了，变成一个彻头彻尾的雇佣兵组织。他开始接手更多的外出行动。  
唯一值得他高兴的是，他们让他把托尼带在身边。  
托尼已经长大了。他不能一直把他关在那个暗无天日的总部。  
“我找到一个，嗯，朋友，我想。”  
托尼目不转睛地盯着电脑屏幕，上面有不停滚动的一片字符。还有几张打开的平面图，有关史蒂夫这次暗杀行动的。  
“他就是，隔壁的，一个。”托尼继续说下去，“我在走廊里碰到他，他介绍我认识这附近的喵小姐。”  
“喵小姐？”史蒂夫本能地警惕起来。  
“是的，喵小姐，这附近游荡的一只流浪猫，我想，等我们回去，我能不能养一…”  
“不。”史蒂夫知道这很残忍，“我们谈过这个，如果你养一个宠物，我们每次撤离的时候也要把它抹杀掉，这是你想要的吗？”

托尼每次都装作无所谓的样子，但他知道托尼那种与生俱来的好奇心和反抗权威的天性总有一天会爆发出来，就像他父亲那样，那会是一个很大的威胁，对，奥斯本就是这么说的。他不太确定托尼之后会变成什么样子，至少目前为止，托尼一直扮演着乖孩子的角色，尽管在胡箩卜和青椒是否可食用这个问题上，托尼一直不能和主流价值观达成共识。  
“我不喜欢总是这样。”晚些时候托尼钻进史蒂夫怀里，“我想回去。”  
“回总部？我以为你想出来见见太阳，你知道那些刚来的菜鸟多想出外勤吗？”  
“我只是…我不喜欢帮你杀人…”他的声音越来越小，“…对不起，我不会再说这样的话。”  
托尼翻了个身，露出清脆的一段脊椎，摸上去感觉很诡异。史蒂夫有些自责，托尼正在不断变瘦，而且精神并不好，晚上睡得很轻。他十年前把托尼带到神盾，开始训练他的时候，并没有想得太多，只是觉得至少这样，托尼能得到他的保护。  
“别那么说，我杀的都是坏人，他们只是罪有应得。”  
托尼没有回应，但是史蒂夫知道他在听。  
“要不要我睡到别的房间，这样你可以睡得多一点？”  
“不…”托尼连忙抓住史蒂夫的衣角，”我想要你在这里，拜托。”

托尼的眼神很让人心碎，史蒂夫知道，一定又是噩梦。  
他刚把托尼带回来的时候，那孩子在角落里缩成一团，惊恐地盯着试图靠近他的每个人。史蒂夫感觉很愧疚，因为托尼经历的这些和他有很大的关系，他有责任保护他，至少让他不再被强迫着出卖肉体。不过托尼年纪越大，越让人觉得他的发展方式有些诡异，像他死去的父亲一样，托尼是个天才，是的，就是那种非常聪明，但是情感扭曲的那种。  
托尼坚持叫他的程序贾维斯，就好像那是个人一样，他会花很多时间和贾维斯说话，说实话，这看上去很诡异，更诡异的是，吧唧居然陪着托尼一起玩这个游戏，和”贾维斯”交流什么的。娜塔莎说这可能和托尼缺失的童年有关系，而且那孩子很寂寞，就像那种受伤了，被人捡回家的小狐狸，看起来很可爱，很聪明，还会对人微笑，但是他没有同类，这样的小狐狸就算是长大了也只能是漂亮的怪物，不能被驯化却也没办法再回到森林里。那真的很悲哀，但他能遇上一个好人收留他也是他的幸运，至少没人强迫他去杀人。娜塔莎眼睛里有些柔软的东西，一闪而过。

“我有的时候觉得我自己是一个程序漏洞，史蒂夫，”托尼翻了个身，把头埋在史蒂夫胸前，被子和衣物发出窸窣的声响，“我本该在很小的时候和全家一起被杀死，但是我被漏掉了…“  
他还没说完，史蒂夫就把一根食指放在他的唇上：“不可以这么说。“  
史蒂夫停顿了好久，亲吻托尼的额头，“你是我生命里遇到的最美好的，我很高兴你幸存下来，这样我才能…再找到你。“  
“嗯？再？”  
“没什么，快点睡吧，我们明天要为任务做准备。”

TBC


End file.
